Starting over
by Redd
Summary: Even The greatest Death Dealer must start somewhere.
1. A new start

A/n: I don't own, don't sue.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oof!" Selene groaned as she hit the ground with a sickening thud. Stupid Kraven.  
  
"Get up." He instructed. He knew she was still new at his, so why was he pushing her? It's not she was going to go out and hunt …Lycans? Tomorrow was she? No. Maybe Viktor had told him to step up her training. "This isn't a game, you silly girl."  
  
"I'm aware." Selene pulled herself to her feet, straightening her pants. Men's clothes, honestly! The newly turned vampire rubbed her neck, feeling her newly cut hair trace over her fingers. Kraven glared at her. "I'm sorry, I'm still new to all of this."  
  
Kraven sighed, softening a bit. It was easy to see why this girl-for that's what she was, only seventeen- had such a strange hold over Viktor. She was just like Sonja, ready for anything, always trying to be perfect, to be the perfect daughter. Kraven only prayed she did not meet the same fate. "Now, again." Selene sighed and began doing the routines again. It was punching first, then roundhouse kick and axe kick, wasn't it? "Concentrate Selene! Don't you ever want to get back at the Lycans?"  
  
Hot anger flared through her. Damn Dogs. Her punches and kicks became more focused, less sloppy, and they came with increased force. Kraven smiled. Yes, she would make a good Death Dealer. No one would suspect this girl, this beautiful girl, of being capable of destroying them. "Ouch!"  
  
"Kraven, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it, I was so focused I-" Selene rushed over to him, her chestnut eyes wide in shock. Kraven rubbed his jaw. Even if she wasn't left-handed, she had an excellent left hook, especially after only have been training for two weeks. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be." Kraven blinked at her, staring at her eyes. She was beautiful….  
  
"What's going on?" Viktor asked, entering the room. He eyed Selene, the girl looked highly distressed, for some reason, and Viktor glared at Kraven.  
  
"It just happened, I didn't mean it, It was an accident!" The girl ran to him wrapping her arms around him, begging to sob. Viktor smoothed down her hair, hugging her. It was comfortable to him, and he imagined, to her as well. He missed it when Sonja had been her age. He quickly pushed the thoughts of his dead daughter from his mind. He looked over at Kraven again; who was still rubbing his jaw.   
  
"What was an accident? Child, what happened?" He whispered. She muttered something he couldn't understand, because of her crying and her voice being muffled by his robe.   
  
"She hit me." Kraven spoke. Viktor's eyes widened. That was what had upset her so?  
  
"Selene…." He murmured, still stroking her hair.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it…" Her sobs became more violent, her small frame shaking. Viktor sighed.   
  
"Child, go to your studies. Try to relax." Selene nodded into his shirt before releasing him and hurriedly returning to her room and her books. Viktor smirked at Kraven. "She hit you?"  
  
"Yes, she did, as a matter of fact." Kraven growled. His jaw ached, and he wasn't fond of Viktor rubbing it in, so to speak. "She'll make and excellent Death Dealer. You were right."  
  
"I always am Kraven. I always am."  
  
^^^^^^  
  
Later that night, actually, well into the morning, Viktor was returning to his room. The halls were silent and dark, thanks to the curtains that kept out the accursed sunlight. One door however, light poured out from beneath the cracks. Not natural light, so Viktor had no fear of the occupant's death. It was the light of a lamp. He knocked quietly on the door, as not to wake the others.  
  
"Come in." Viktor's eyes darted to the bed where Selene, dressed in her nightgown, had propped herself against the headboard; many large heavy books about Lycans and Vampires alike scattered across the comforter in front of her. "Viktor, I didn't meant to wake you, I'm sorry…"  
  
" It's all right. I was on my to my quarters and I noticed the light." Viktor sat down next to her. "Are you still having trouble sleeping child?"  
  
"No, I don't think so, not anymore." Selene shook her head. "I was reading the books that Kraven gave me. I guess I got a bit carried away."  
  
Viktor chuckled softly, taking the book from her hands. "You need to sleep child." Selene snuggled into her pillows, allowing him to pull the black comforter up around her shoulders the way her father used to. Viktor needed to be reminded of what it was to have a daughter, and she needed a father. He leaned over, kissing her forehead as she closed her eyes. "Good night Selene."  
  
"Good night…." Viktor smiled as the girl drifted into sleep. He quietly shut the door, sighing to himself. Why had he been so selfish as to bring her into the war? A war that was his doing in the first place. Because she reminded him of the daughter that he lost. Sonja had stayed up many nights reading, and they had ended much the same way tonight had. As he made his way towards his quarters he only prayed one thing.  
  
That Selene didn't follow Sonja's path.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hmmm, I kinda like this Viktor. Yeah I'm weird, I know, lol. Tell me what you think!! 


	2. Weapons Training

A/n: I don't own, pelase don't sue. I need that money to get an Aussie. The dog, guys.  
  
I was gonna leave this as a one-shot, but I decided I needed someting to do during school. Y'know as opposed to my work and own novel, which by the way, is coming along great. On with the show!  
  
****  
  
"Dammit!" Kraven cursed. He looked up at Selene from his position on the floor. She stood there, grinning coldly at him. He growled under his breath. He didn't want her kicking his ass to become an everyday thing. Fate, however, didn't seem to want to take his side.  
  
"Serves you right." Selene reprimanded. "You shouldn't have touched me."  
  
"It was a kiss, for Christ's sake."  
  
"And Viktor told you not to touch me." There was that smile again. Stupid girl. It was a good thing Kahn was taking over her training. He didn't know how much longer he'd stay in one piece. Speak of the Devil.  
  
"Kraven, what're you doing on the floor?" The Death Dealer asked, eyebrow raised amusedly.  
  
"What is it you people and thinking it's amusing when she kicks my ass?" He grumbled, pulling himself up. Once on his feet he preceded to dust himself off.  
  
"Because it is." Selene shrugged. Kahn snorted, looking at the ground, trying to conceal his laughter. She was cheeky, this one. With any sort of luck, she'd be able to put Kraven in his place. Everyone knew he needed it.  
  
"Are you ready?" Kahn asked the girl. She was going to begin her weapons training. She nodded and he reached over, tossing a sword to her. She caught it effortlessly. "Do you know who to use one?"  
  
"My sister and I would pretend..." She began sadly. Selene squared her jaw, looking at Kahn determinedly. "A little, yes. And what I don't know, I'm willing and ready to learn."  
  
"Good."  
  
"May I ask why a sword? Don't Lycans use guns?" Selene asked, turning the sword over in her hands.  
  
"Yes, and you'll be trained with those as well." Kahn nodded. "But they are capable of many forms of combat, physical included. Most Lycans have been around long before guns were invented, so you need to be able to defend yourself."  
  
"Viktor said that it's nearly impossible to beat a Lycan in hand to hand combat." Selene said, absorbing as much information as possible.  
  
"That's true, if they're transformed-and they almost always will be-but some of them still prefer to fight the way they were taught. With swords."  
  
"So I have to carry around a sword and a gun?"  
  
"No, not exactly." Kahn answered, happy that his new student was eager to learn. It made him eager to teach. "You will be armed with two guns and silver ammunition. You will be trained with the other weapons in case you should loose your guns. We don't like our guys to be helpless."  
  
"Oh."   
  
******  
  
Wow, I sounded like I knew what I was talking about. Lol! Sort of, at least. Let me know what you think! Thanks to my reviewers, I never actually even thought anyoen would read this. I like beating up Kraven. I think everyone does... 


	3. Goodbye

A/n: I don't own, plese don't sue  
  
The chapter title is a song by The Corrs, who along with my knew knowledge of Kate, inspired this chapter.  
  
........  
  
Selene stared at her hands. Her blood covered hands. She'd really done it..she'd really killed a Lycan. She looked at the dead creature now, not a foot from her. Things hadn't gone exactly as she had planned and she had indeed wound up fighting the thing in hand to hand combat.  
  
It was the very thing Viktor had feared.  
  
"Selene! Are you all righ'?" Kahn asked, skidding to a halt and kneeling down next to her. There was a gash on her forehead, probably from the fall through the rafters, and her bangs and forehead were caked with the drying blood. That was the only noticeable injury. Viktor would have his head.   
  
"Yes, fine." She murmured distractedly. She was still staring at the now human form of the fallen Lycan.  
  
"C'mon." Kahn sighed, placing a comforting arm around her shoulder. "Le's get you 'ome."  
  
....  
  
"Come in." She called from her desk later that morning. Since they had arrived back at the mansion, she had fled straight to her quarters. Since then she'd been in and out of the shower, after nearly scrubbing her hands raw, and had taken to staring at the portrait of her family on her desk.  
  
"Are you all right, my child?" Viktor asked, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
  
"No."  
  
"It was just a Lycan, Selene."   
  
"But he looked human...after I...killed..." There was a lump forming in her throat but her mouth was dry. Her head was swimming and her eyesight was beginning to blur.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked soothingly. As a matter of fact, she didn't, which surprised her. She had expected to feel a rush, a sense of satisfaction, even, but she didn't and that scared her. She rose from her chair, hastily making her way out her door, only to, fortunately, or there'd be something wrong with this, slamming Kraven in the nose with the door as she stormed out.  
  
"Bloody hell Selene, look next time!" Her called after her, both hand nursing his bleeding nose.  
  
"I shouldn't have to look, it's my bloody room!" Selene turned to face him, every emotion swimming through her turning to rage. "And next time it'll do you good to stay away from it!"  
  
"It's is not your house Selene, and do not raise your voice to me!"  
  
"Your right it is Viktor's house, and I will raise my voice to you if I please!" She hollered back.  
  
"You stupid little-"  
  
"I swear to everything that is holy and unholy, if you call me a little girl, I will rip you throat out." She threatened before storming off, to the dojo, most likely. Viktor appeared in the doorway, having hear everything.  
  
"I warned you, don't get on her bad side." He smiled softly. "And it would do you good to remember that after the Awakening Ceremony."  
  
Kraven sighed, know he was right. That girl would be a mess after, so would he if he didn't play his cards right. And to think that the Awakening was only a month off.  
  
....  
  
Huh, that's all for now. Not what you wanted outlined, but it works, I guess. Anywho...I did not know Kate had a daughter..... I was completely clueless...I had to ask my sister...lol, tell me what you think!! 


	4. Parties

A/n: I don't own, don't sue

"Must you really do this, My Lord?" Selene asked, watching Amelia's Coven come through the front doors.

"We've talked about this child. You know I must." He sighed, looking down at her sympathetically. "It's only two centuries. You'll be fine."

"I do not think so, My Lord." She murmured, looking down at the black gown she had been forced to wear to the occasion. She had grown accustomed to her Death Dealer uniform, and now wearing a dress seemed...awkward, for lack of a better term. "I will be lost, I believe."

"Nonsense. You shall be fine." He took her hand, placing it securely on his arm, and they descended the stairs. "And just think, by the time I've been awakened, you'll be able to tell me such wonderful tales of everything you've done."

"Yes, My Lord." Selene's nervousness increased as the reached the bottom. She had never been to anything so remotely formal, the only thing that came close was her sister's wedding. And that was well, a wedding, not a political gathering of the greatest Vampiric minds alive.

"Viktor..." A tall rather good-looking man that appeared to be in his mid-forties greeted. He was obviously the ringleader of this little charade. He was dressed to the nines, his jet black hair slicked back. Selene doubted it was ever out of place, heaven forbid.

"Claud." Viktor nodded. Claud returned the nod, but his black eyes fell on Selene. She shifted her eyes uncomfortably.

"May I ask who the young lady is?"

"I'm sorry, I never introduced her. Claud, this is my daughter, Selene." It did not surprise her at being introduced as his daughter, for he had more or less adopted her, the entire Coven knew that. "Selene, this is Claud, Amelia's right hand."

"Nice to meet you." She all but whispered. He smiled, taking her hand and kissing it softly.

"The pleasure is all mine." Blood rose in her cheeks. No one, save Viktor and her father, ever treated her like that. And no man had ever looked at her the way he was right now. Viktor smiled as Claud released her hand, which she hurriedly placed on Viktor's arm, along with her other one. "I am terribly sorry, malady. I did not wish to make you uncomfortable. Allow me to make it up to you with a dance. "

Only then did she notice the couples in the ball room were dancing. "D-dance?"

"Yes, malady." He smiled, recapturing her hand and leading her to the dance floor. She half expected Viktor to save her, but it didn't look like that was going to happen. He was watching her with an odd sort of smile on his face.

"Sir, I...I only think it's fair to warn you, I don't...I can't dance." Selene did not like this. She did not like this at all. Not him being so close to her, not him touching her..even if it was kind of nice...No! No, it was...nice, dammit, that wasn't the right word. She didn't enjoy being this flustered.

"Surly you lie, for you seem to be an excellent dancer." He laughed. She liked the way his eyes sparkled when he did that...

"I don't like this My Lord." Kraven growled, watching Claud and Selene. She kept blushing and glancing around nervously. And That idiot was enjoying it.

"You do not like it because she is enjoying herself. Something that she has earned by now." Viktor commented, sounding more amused than angry.

"My Lord, I do not-"

"Think he is good enough for her?" Viktor shook his head. "It is her own choice, Kraven. You'll do well to remember that."

"Yes, My Lord."

After the ceremony and Amelia's departure, Selene took almost immediately to the dojo after having gotten rid of that godforsaken dress.

"Having fun?" Kraven asked.

"Fun? No. Now buggar off, I'm training."

"How long has it been since we've sparred?"

"At least a month. You got rather sore that I kept beating you." Selene shrugged.

"Pft. You can't beat me."

"How much do you want to bet?"

An hour later Kraven was back in his room nursing bruises and a broken collar bone.

Wow.....loooooooong time since I updated.... 


End file.
